1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to wire anchors and in particular to an arrangement for the adjustment of the active length of the Bowden wire sheath, wherein a support sleeve adjustable along a wire sheath end piece and propped against a fixedly mounted support can be fixed in the desired position with regard to the sheath end piece.
In bowden pull wires, the core comprising a wire, cord, rope or the like is connected to an actuation element at one end and to the element to be actuated at the other end. A sheath surrounding this core is propped against fixedly mounted supports at both ends, forming a bow. The curve of this bow determines the distance of the ends of the core from one another. Therefore, in order to install a bowden pull wire into the arrangement, e.g. into a motor vehicle, the active length of the sheath between the fixedly mounted supports has to be adjusted exactly in order to adjust the distance of the ends of the bowden wire core to the distance of the elements with regard to one another which is determined by the respective arrangement. Furthermore, it is necessary to readjust the bowden when e.g. the core has been stretched or when the position of the elements to be actuated has changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art there are various options for the execution of this adjustment or readjustment. According to one principle the sheath is split and the ends of the sheath are connected to complicated sheath end pieces in the split section, they are guided into one another and are adjustable relative to one another in the lengthwise direction. In most cases this longitudinal adjustment is effected by means of engaging threadings (German Patent No. DE-PS 33 17 382). Another option is to fixedly connect one of its ends with a sheath end piece and to provide a support sleeve, or the like, whose position relative to the sheath end piece is longitudinally adjustable. By means of this support sleeve, the sheath is propped against the support. Herein, again, threading arrangements are used which present the problem of preventing some of the elements from rotating once the desired setting is achieved. For this purpose the known arrangements have interengaging locking elements (German Patent DE-OS 26 38 212).
If bowden pull wires are installed in arrangements in which the ends of the core are on different sides of a separation wall, such as is the case with motor vehicles, two people are required for any adjustment or readjustment of the Bowden pull wires. One person has to actuate the core, e.g. by means of moving a pedal. The other person has to execute the respective rotation for a longitudinal adjustment of the sheath. This procedure results in considerable expenses.